Never Surrender
by X-Butterfly-Hime-X
Summary: I never was the type of person to believe in anything I couldn't see with my own eyes. So when I saw a demon for the first time I didn't know what to believe in anymore. All I ever wanted was a simple life but after witnessing that event I knew I would never have that simple life. He, however makes it just that much bearable.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

I do not own Devil May Cry or anything associated with it. I do however own this story and original characters.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Crystal blue eyes filled with sorrow stared at me as I looked into them trying to find some sort of answer to the events that just occurred.

Everything that I knew crashed in front of me.

Everything that I had worked for destroyed.

Everything that I held dear to my heart taken from me.

All because you wanted more? ...

Upon seeing his lips move I slowly backed up. The sound of his voice not reaching my ears as I refused to allow the tears to fall that were starting to sting my eyes. I gulped back the lump in my throat as I hit something hard. Sliding to the ground he stopped advancing and watched me finally release the tears I refuse to show.

He looked away for a brief moment before kneeling down to my level. Looking me straight in the eyes, captivated and unable to move. Again his lips moved but again the sound never reached my ears.

Why?

Because I didn't want to believe what he was saying.

This man.

He meant everything to me and now all I see is a monster.

I tried to remember when it went wrong. I tried to remember how we ended up like this ... but I couldn't remember.

I flinched when something touched my cheek. When did he move? His thumb was now caressing my cut cheek as the tears ceased. I hesitated before slowly reaching up and holding his hand to my face. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

Opening my eyes again I could see the smile that I loved to see. One that didn't have a care in the world. One that's cheeky but loving. One that I fell in love with.

This time when his lips moved the sound reached my ears. "Olwen?" It was only a whisper but it was enough to make me close my eyes and drop my hands to my side as I was covered in a thick blanket of darkness.

The last thing I remember is the warmth of his hand leaving my cheek.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review. Let me know what you think. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 - New

I do not own Devil May Cry or anything associated with it. I do however own this story and original characters.

* * *

Chapter 2 - New

I fluttered my eyes open as I flinched to the touch of ice cold water slithering down my cheek. Wrapping my arms around my small frame I let out a small breath which I could visible see as it drifted away into nothingness. I looked around me seeing the cold metal waste cart to my right and a graffiti covered brick wall to my left.

Flinching I looked up to see where the water was coming from. Blinking once again when it landed on my forehead. Pulling my hood over my head I stood up using the waste cart as support as I steadied my balance. I looked around me once more trying to figure out how I got here. I rubbed my eyes with my hands before looking at them. My eyes widen in shock as I saw they were covered in dried blood.

What happen?

I tried hard to remember how I came to end up in a alley way covered in blood. Nothing. I took note of my current appearance . My black skinny jeans were ripped down the centre on the right leg with a few rips on my left leg. my black vest also bore rips along with my grey jacket that was covered in the dried blood.

I patted myself down trying to see if it was I that was bleeding. Nothing. It must of been someone else's blood, but whose? Studying my surroundings again I decided it be best if I moved out of the alley way I was placed in.

Reaching the end of the alley way I moved my hand to shelter my eyes as the sun hit my face. I slowly lowered my hand to get a look as to where I was. Nope. I don't recognise this. A few people stared at me as they passed by, noting the state that I was in. At this point I didn't care, I just wanted to know where I was.

Taking my right I slowly made my way down the rather clean street. Every now and again when I passed someone they stared at me as I gave them a look saying not to bother me. I felt awful and most likely looked it as well. Whatever happened wasn't good and to the point I have no memory of it.

Coming to a halt at the cross roads I looked up to read the signs.

"Left," I breathed as I turned in that direction pulling my hood tighter around my face.

I followed the path until I came to a rundown mansion. Overgrown, unkempt and overall a sight for saw eyes. Why am I here? Why did I want to come here?

I let out a sigh as I stumbled over to the gate, which much to my surprise was open. I'm here so I may as well explore. Upon entering the front yard I could see the sheer size of the house. If it wasn't for the neglect that this place has clearly seen, it would be a beautiful sight.

"Olwen?" I turned around startled that someone called me.

Confused, I stared at the man who had said my name. Do I know him? How does he know who I am?

Looking at him I saw his features had been overcastted with an eerie shadow. His posture strong and well kept as the black jacket blew gently in the wind almost giving him a more power in his stance. In his left hand he held a weapon. A sword? His white hair pushed back and out of his face showing his ice blue eyes as he looked at me in question as to why I'm here.

He took a step forward as I jumped and took one back, bringing him to a halt, "Olwen?" he asked again, looking at him I couldn't bring myself to say anything. "Olwen, it's me Vergil" he said bringing his right hand up to his chest to indicated who he was.

I shook my head taking another step back. He dropped his hand and looked to the house. I followed his gaze before returning my eyes to him.

He watched me for a moment before slowly turning, his back now facing me. I watched in silence as I seen him walk away. I started to raise my hand but stopped myself. Why am I reaching out to him? I don't know who he is. But he clearly knows who I am. Maybe, just maybe I could get some answers. I had to make my move quick

"wait," I called out as he stopped moving but refused to turn around, "please." I begged.

I looked to the ground not even knowing what I really want. I hadn't realised he had moved until a hand was placed on my shoulder. I gasped as I looked up at him. getting a good look at his features I could see how handsome he was. His eyes not leaving mine as we stood there in silence.

He gave a small smile before asking, "are you coming with me Olwen?" before I could acknowledge my actions I had already nodded, "then keep up, I wont slow down for you." he stated before turning around and once again walking away.

I gulped and started following after him. What am I doing? I still don't know who he is! wait! didn't' he tell me what his name was? I'm sure he did. What was it? oh that's right.

"Olwen?" I gasped when I realised how close I was to him. backing up I refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry," I blushed still not looking at him.

"It's ok," I heard him smile. slowly I looked up to meet his gaze, "Are you coming?" he asked as he held open a car door.

I must of been deep in thought to not notice that we were no longer in the front garden of that house but rather down an empty side path in which a sliver car was parked. An expensive sliver car. What make it was I couldn't tell you?

Looking back at the man I nodded and got into the car, strapping myself in as he closed my door and sat in the driver's seat himself. I looked at him wanting to ask something but decided against it.

"We're going home Olwen," he stated obviously noting what I wanted to know.

I looked at him wondering how he knew I wanted to know that. He just smiled at me. Home? Am I really going home? Or am I putting myself in danger? Either way I have nothing, so it would seem I have nothing to lose if I do put myself in danger. So why not?

I returned the smile he gave me. Thank you I guess.

Vergil.

* * *

Thank you for reading and Please review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ambition

I do not own Devil May Cry or anything associated with it. I do however own this story and original characters.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Ambition

Vergil's Pro

Day quickly became night as I risked a glance at Olwen. She didn't recognise me. I gathered as much though, seeing as how the mind would want to forget whatever it is that brought pain and fear to the being.

I watched as her chest heaved up slowly before falling again in a slow pattern, indicating that she is indeed asleep. I refocused my attention to the road, however my mind did wonder back to Olwen. She didn't deserve what she saw, but regardless she's a human what else could be expected? She didn't have the power that myself and Dante has. She was weak and useless in that situation, which is why they need someone to lead them.

Dante, however didn't see that fitting? Shame, we could have made a good team. I'm not giving up however, if Olwen truly has lost her memories, then that would mean she's lost them of Dante as well. I could use this to my advantage, she wouldn't know any different.

I turn my gaze back to the road as I saw her shift her weight, slowly she turned and gave a little stretch before opening her eyes. She blinked a few times before looking around, "Where are we?" she asked to herself more so then me.

I, however answered, "We are nearly home," she looked at me before blinking and nodding.

Silence.

I still don't think she trusts me, but that's ok, I can gain her trust. I did before so I can gain it again.

I could see Olwen wanted to make conversation with me but decided to remain silent. She's such a good girl, which is why I'm lucky to have come across her instead of my brother. I turned to look at Olwen who quickly turned the other way, blushing in embarrassment that I caught her staring at me. i gave a small smirk before turning back to the road.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, causing her to jump at the sudden noise. At least her reactions haven't changed to losing her memories.

After a while of silent she replied, "A little,"

"Then I shall have a meal prepared for you when we return home," I stated as she nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered before relaxing more into the car seat.

I could see that Olwen was struggling to keep her eyes open as I pulled into the drive of my resistance. Olwen leaned forward to get a look at the house, or rather mansion as she would describe it, before she looked at me her mouth agape before allowing the car seat to swallow her as she sunk into it.

I gave a soft chuckle at her expression before shutting off the engine, "Are you coming?" I asked as she looked at me and reached for the handle to open it before stepping out.

"Erm," I heard Olwen whisper as we slowly made our way to the front door.

"Yes?" I inquired as we came to a halt by the door.

Olwen looked around nervous, trying to figure out how to work her sentence before speaking, "Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

I smirked, "Regarding your memory loss?" I asked as she nodded, "I'd be more than happy to,"

She gave a nervous smile before I opened the door and allowed her to walk in first.

I smiled as I closed and locked the door behind me. I had her in the palm of my hands and she doesn't know any better to turn away. I will give her what she wants, but I can leave out the small details. It's not like she'll know any better.

Alas the more allies I have the easier it becomes and I know Olwen is a weakness to Dante.

I will not fail.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Remember to review and let me know what you think. Also sorry for a short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 - Questions and Answers

I do not own Devil May Cry or anything associated with it. I do however own this story and original characters.

Sorry that the chapters are short but I find them easier to work with this way, hope you don't mind, thank you.

Black Primrose '94, Thank you for the review. It means a lot and hopefully this chapter answers some questions on time setting, but if not, it's set during and after the events of DmC Devil May Cry. More of the time setting and how Olwen knows both Vergil and Dante will come in later chapters. Thank you for your input it's greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Questions and Answers

Olwen's Pro

Vergil led me through to a rather large dining room. The decoration within this room was fit for royalty. There were detailed paintings of different locations hung around the longest wall in an orderly fashion with a set of three candle wall holders on either side of the paintings. A long dining table was placed in the centre and decorated with flowers and silverware. The opposite wall to the paintings was covered in full length windows that over looked a garden. Blue curtains were placed on either end.

After studying the room I stopped in front of Vergil whom had pulled out a chair and requested I sit on it. I nodded and took my seat, being a gentlemen he pushed me in. He then placed himself on the chair next to me which happened to be the head of table seat.

I shuffled a little in my chair as he stared at me. Thankfully someone walked in and took his attention off of me. I heard them converse but decided to let my mind wonder, didn't want to interrupt something important.

I started to ponder on what questions to ask him as I waited for him to finish. How did we meet? How long have we known each other for? Does he know how I ended up in an alley way covered in blood?

"Olwen?" I heard Vergil say as I snapped out of my wondering.

"Erm yes?" I inquired.

"While we are waiting for food to prepare, what are the questions you wish to ask?" I'm glad he asked me to go ahead and ask him. Ok Olwen, let's go.

I gulped before asking my first question, refusing to look at, "Erm, How did we meet?" I dared a glance at him as I started to fidget with my fingers.

Vergil leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on the table with his fingers interlinked resting on his chin in thought. After a while of silence he answered, "I found you," he paused, "You were running away from something screaming 'stay away from me monsters',"

"Really?" I gasped as he nodded, "What happened?" I urged him to continue.

"After you had tripped and somewhat surrounded yourself by these 'monsters' I stepped forward. You said they disappeared and thanked me,"

"I don't understand,"

"Hmpt," he smirked, "Well the police soon arrived afterward, I told them that it was a side effect to the medication you were taking,"

"Hallucination,"

"Right," he nodded, "after the police were satisfied with the answers they left and I took you with me. Of course I asked if you wanted to come with me, I didn't force you,"

"How long ago was this?"

"Two, possibly three years ago,"

"So I've known you for a while?" I asked horrified that I don't remember him as he nodded, "These 'monsters', can you see them as well?"

"Well yes I can actually," he shifted in his seat to lean back in the chair.

"Is that why you helped me?"

"Somewhat yes. You see not a lot of people can see these 'monsters' and I," he placed his hand his chest, "Wish to help those in need with these 'monsters' by getting rid of the main problem,"

"Did you succeed?"

"With your help and the help of others yes," he smiled.

"Why is it do you think that I cannot remember anything?" I looked away as someone came in to give us our food before leaving again. Silence stood still in the air before Vergil spoke up.

"Please for now, let's eat," he picked up his cup and motioned for me to do the same, "To start a new, to start a fresh and to conquer our dreams,"

I lifted my glass and smiled before taking a sip. The cool liquid felt like heaven as it slid down my throat. I can't remember the last time I drank anything, let alone ate anything. I placed down my glass as genuinely smiled at Vergil.

"Thank you,"

* * *

Thank you reading, remember to review. Again thank you.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Dreaming

I do not own Devil May Cry or anything associated with it. I do however own this story and original characters.

Eternal Dew, thank you ever so much for your reviews. I'm sorry that you got confused with my oc, Olwen. I hope to have in the next few chapters more questions being answered and a few wholes being filled in. But if there are question you want to see being answered quicker then please do say, as I'm having a little difficulty writing this story. I have the main plot idea but getting to it without jumping a huge time gap, while having the story make sense, is somewhat hard for me. Trying to get other writers block doesn't help either. but regardless thank you and I'll do my best to make this as enjoyable for you and I look forward to seeing yours and anyone else response. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Dreaming

Vergil didn't answer anymore of my questions that night. Instead he said he'd take me to the location in which we stayed to see if that jogged any memories. Thank full for his generosity I didn't pry on him for more answers and took what I was given.

After he had escorted me to a room and closed the door behind him I took some time to relax. A knock on the door soon startled me as I wasn't expecting it, "come in," I squeaked, turning around to see who it was.

A tall female with dark hair and bright green eyes walked in with a neatly folded bundle of clothes, "Master Vergil send these for you to change into. Pj's and clean clothes," she stated, slightly bowing before handing the clothes to me.

"Can you tell him thank you for me?" I asked as she bowed and left the room.

Placing the clothes on the nearest desk I decided it'd be best if I got myself cleaned up. Embarrassment swiped through me as I realised that I'm still in a terrible state covered in blood. Not once did Vergil say anything about it, being polite, the gentlemen he looks to be. It's a shame I don't remember him. Sighing I got myself sorted.

The warm water of the shower helped to relax my muscles as I washed myself through, getting rid of any dirt and blood that was on me. Once clean I dried myself down before putting on the Pj's, getting an early night for the events that are hopefully going to take place tomorrow sounded like a plan to me.

I left the conjoined bathroom and re-entered the bedroom, looking around to take in my surroundings. A double bed was placed in the centre of the wall opposite the bathroom with a bed stand on either side with a lamp placed on top. The covers for the bed were a royal blue and black striped set with matching curtains. there were a few paintings hung on the walls as well as a dresser placed on the wall with the door to the bathroom. Other than those items the room was pretty bare, not that I'm complaining, I'll wake up in a bed tomorrow and not some alley way.

Yawning I made my way over to the bed and flung myself onto it, immediately sinking into soft attire. Wrapping the covers around my small frame I soon drifted into sleep.

Blue and red, those were the only colours that I could see. I lifted up my arms in attempt to block out the light. I felt something hard hit against my head as I fell forwards and landed on something hard. Managing to correct myself onto my knees I grabbed my head, where I had been hit, and looked behind me.

If I screamed I didn't hear it as I scrambled to my feet and started running. The beast, no, the monster behind me screeched, that I heard. I started screaming for help, but couldn't hear my own voice let alone did I have hopes that anyone else would hear it.

I saw the creature continue to run at me as a dared a glance behind me. The monster represented that of a mannequin, except this mannequin was alive and broken looking. Half of its head was missing and had a thick black horn protruding where it's eye should be. Where its right arm should be was a rather carving knife of some type which gleamed as the light hit it showing the blood that had dried on it.

I continued to run, the fear of dying weighing heavy on my being as I refused to stop and giving in to my aching legs which begged for me to stop. I held my breath as I reached out and grabbed a lamp post, using it to help me turn to my left before I continued running. I tried to call out for help again but again the sound of my voice failed to come out. Could these people not see the monster chasing me?

Making another turn I ended up being a long strip on land overlooking the ocean with a line of shops on my other side. Again I shouted out, "Help me!" only this time I heard my voice. Hopefully someone else would hear me too.

I looked to my right and saw a young man staring at me in horror as I continued to run from the monster before I tripped and ended up on the floor, the creature loomed over me before I could make my escape.

Looking away I screamed and prepared myself to leave this world, but the touch of pain never happened. I looked up to someone was standing over me, a sword at their side. I blinked as I looked at the man's back, a blue decorative skull was what caught my eye before he turned around and I caught his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he held out a hand for me. I couldn't move, my body wouldn't respond to my commands, I couldn't even attempt to speak.

Red and blue, still the only colours that I could see but noise came with them as I managed to move to grab the man's outstretched hand. he helped me to my feet as I was roughly pulled away from him and had my head slammed on something cold and solid. The hit to my head left me confused to the next events as I was carefully lifted up and had my hand being held in a strong grasp, leading me away.

Blue and red. These colours soon faded and with it noise, smell, sight and touch came back.

I could see that the sun was slowly setting and that we had walked to a deserted part of the city. Yes, we! A young man dressed in black had led me to somewhere isolated. getting a hold of my senses I stopped and forced my hand from his grip before taking a few steps back.

He spun around, in shock at first but relaxed and smiled at me before I tried to make myself looked big. Why did this man look familiar? He wore a black jacket, black top with dark blue trousers. a black hat covered what looked to be white hair and overshadowed his blue eyes. I stared at him for a while before I noticed I was staring.

"I'm sorry," I panicked as I looked away.

"It's quite alright," he responded.

"Did you see that monster too?" I gulped after I realised I had blurted my question out.

"Yes I did and I can assure you it was a monster but a demon," I gasped at him as he calming said this.

Wasn't he scared?

"Allow me to introduce myself," he started standing tall and my placing his hands on what looked to be a sheathed sword, "My name is Vergil, and much like you just seen I protect these people, this city, from those demons."

I could do nothing but respond with my mouth almost to the floor. Noticing that I had my mouth open I closed it before speaking, "I'm Olwen," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Olwen," I nodded, "now I'm going to give you an option, you can either come with me and I'll help you fight these creatures or, "he paused, "I can leave and you will never see me again but you will not remember what happened and nor will you be protected from those _monsters_ again,"

I thought this through for a while before nodding to which he smiled in response, "Well then Olwen allow me to show you the way," he again held out his hand for me to take, in which I did before he led me down a dark pathway. I'm happy I had a hold of his hand as I couldn't see anything.

A knock at the door startled me from my slumber before I held my head and screamed out in pain. My head felt as if it was going to explode. The next thing I knew, I was being carried down a flight of stairs and placed on a chair before something cold and damp was placed to my forehead.

After the pain had subsided I calmed down and looked at who had helped the pain go away.

"Vergil?"

"Yes?" he responded as I blushed realising I had said it aloud, "it's ok you're going to be fine" he took the clothe from my head, "It's looks like you had quite a bad dream," he said dipping the clothe into a bucket of water. I looked at the table and saw tissue covered in blood.

"Is that?" I pointed to them.

"Yes, you appeared to have burst a few blood vessels in your nose and ears but you will be fine, I assure you. the bleeding has stopped and now we must get your temperature down before we take you anywhere today,"

I nodded before falling silent and allowing him to continue. I allowed my mind to wonder before Vergil got up. I followed him but he signalled for me to stay. after he had left I reached up and touched my head.

What was that dream?

A re-surfing memory?

Or piecing together what Vergil had told me?

But why was something off about it?

* * *

Thank you for reading and remember to review.


	6. Chapter 6 - Unexcepted Company

I do not own Devil May Cry or anything associated with it. I do however own this story and original characters.

Eternal Dew, thank you again for the review, it's greatly appreciated. I even had to go back on my story to see if I did a description on Owlen, I did a little description of her but not a big one on her appearance so thank you for mentioning that. Hopefully this chapter will fulfil your needs ;)

Clairavance, thank you for offering, I would love a beta reader, only problem is I haven't exactly gotten along with my beta readers in the past but any advice that you give will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Unexpected Company

Vergil soon returned with a glass of water and some medicine for me to take. I took the items off of him before looking up at him. He nodded, giving me the go ahead to take it. I gulped down the water after taking the medicine due to the strange after taste. I don't ever remember medicine tasting this bad but then again it seems I don't remember much anyway.

"Well," Vergil spoke breaking me from my thoughts, "I think it'd be a good idea for you to return to your room and rest for the day,"

"I thought we were going somewhere to see if I remember anything?" I inquired.

"Not today,"

"But I,"

"Olwen," He spoke sternly causing me to become silent as I looked away not wanting to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I flinched feeling two strong hands land on my shoulders.

"It's ok," I looked up at him. Something in his posture changed, it was ever so slight that if I hadn't looked up at him at that point I wouldn't have seen it. I, however, could not pinpoint what it was, "I will escort you back to your room and I'll come get you when breakfast is ready," he stated as I nodded.

Just as he had said he escorted me back to the room in which I was staying and left me. I heard some of Vergil's conversation behind the closed door. A little muffled so I didn't catch it all.

"I don't want her leaving this room," I heard Vergil say, my guess to the maid from yesterday, "If she needs to leave this room you will come get me is that understood?"

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as their voices faded down the corridor. What was I to Vergil? Why doesn't he want me leaving? Should I be afraid of him? What should I do?

After a while of trying to figure out the answers to these questions I decided it'd be best if I got dressed. Grabbing the clothes that I left on the dresser the previous day I quickly got changed into them. Walking into the bathroom I closed the door behind me so I could see myself in the mirror that hung on the back of it.

My tired and bloodshot blue eyes stared back at me in horror as I saw myself for what seemed like the first time. I don't remember what I looked like thanks to the memory lose. My dirty blonde hair was a mess on my head as it fell passed my shoulders. I wonder how long it would be once I rid it of the bed hair.

The clothes that Vergil gave me fit perfect as I studied them. The black short shorts adorned my legs with a black sleeveless turtleneck for a top. A pale yellow, wool cardigan was given to go over top to give me some extra warmth. I'm not going to lie, I liked the outfit I just wished I had something else covering my legs. Sighing I went back into bedroom and looked through the drawer for a comb or brush. To my luck I found one in the top drawer.

Going back into the bathroom I used the mirror to comb my hair through. After what seemed like forever I managed to get the knots out of my hair. The full length of my hair was just belong my breasts and I found that I also had a side fringe, altering my parting so it moved to left slightly covering my left eye.

I gasped, causing myself to drop the brush that I was using as I took a closer look at my face. I slowly lifted up my hand to touch my right temple. I flinched a little at the touch, a fresh wound. So some of that blood was mine! How did I get it? It stretched down the whole of the right side of my face. Is this wound the reason I forgot my memories?

I had to ask Vergil and this time I wasn't letting him go until I got solid answer. Determination swept through me as I stormed out of the bathroom and headed for the door. I grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open only to crash into something solid. Stumbling back I nearly fell to the floor if something hadn't grabbed my hand stopping me from crashing.

After being righted on my feet I looked at what I had crashed into, "Vergil?"

"Yes?" he answered. All the determination I had before vanished as I looked into his eyes. I gulped as I tried to say what I wanted to say but nothing would come out. I closed my mouth and looked away realising I must have looked stupid. "Are you ready for breakfast?" I heard him speak as I nodded following him.

Breakfast went by so quick that I hadn't realised I was back in my room with a full belly until I heard the door close behind me. Realisation went through me as I went back to the door and pulled it open to look out. No one! no one was there. How could he move so quick, the door only just closed. I even forgot to ask him for different trousers.

I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I jumped when I heard someone, "Olwen?" I span around to see Vergil, again my mind went blank. What was he doing to me? "Can I help you with something?"

'Just ask him Olwen, just ask him!' I shouted at myself as I lifted my hand I pointed to the wound on my face. Unable to form words I hope he clicked on to what I wanted to know. He watched me intensely, slightly shaking his head, not understanding what I wanted to ask.

Again I pointed to the mark, this time I was able to form words, "This mark, how'd I get it?" I dropped my hand back to my side as I watched Vergil go stiff.

Didn't he want to tell me? Why was he so void of answering my questions? Is he the reason I forgot them in the first place?

"Vergil, please. I beg of you," I pleaded, tears threatening to fall as I grew tired. Sudden exhaustion overshadowed me as everything slowly faded to black. The last thing I saw was Vergil's smile.

I jumped as I woke finding myself on my bed. My head hurt as I went to touch it, the cold of the hands cooling the burning of the forehead if only for a while. I sat up in my bed looking out my window to see that the sun was lowering in the sky, which means its mid afternoon.

Anger boiled through me as I got out of bed, stumbling a little as the pain of my head caught me off guard. I made my way to the door and stopped when my hand touched the door handle. Whoever Vergil was talking to this morning is the reason he was there before I passed out. That's right Vergil doesn't want me leaving this room.

I let go of the door handle and looked over to the window. I was going to get out of here and if I had to fall from a second story window then so be it. I made my over to the window and opened it. "Damn," I cursed as I couldn't get it to open wide enough. No, I'm small I can fit through this.

After much difficulty I managed to squeeze myself through the gap in the window, cursing however when I had cut my arm, causing my cardigan to fray, on the lock. Not having time to bother with the cut I carefully balanced myself on the window sill as I closed the window.

Seeing a drainpipe I shuffled my way over to it and quickly spun myself around so my back was facing the world and my face the wall. Holding onto the pipe for dear life, I allowed my heart rate to relax before I started scaling down the pipe. A number of times I had to stop and stay still holding the pipe until my hands turned white to stop myself from falling. Once my feet had connected with solid ground I relaxed.

After gaining my breath I was careful to not let myself be seen through the large open windows as I made my way around the building. I somehow managed to get around to the front of the house. I wasn't going to risk hi-jacking a car for two reasons. One; I didn't know if I knew how to drive and two; I didn't know how to kick start it without the keys. Instead I ran as fast as I could down the only road that was available to me.

It was nightfall by the time I had reached any sort of town. If I hadn't had to stop to catch my breath or to hide from passing vehicles I would have made it sooner. I found a nearby bench and sat on it, resting my aching feet. I needed to find shoes and quick, I don't partially want to see the state that my feet are in.

I stared out into the scenery taking in the vast ocean. The city on my left and what seemed like a destroyed pier on my right. I flinched as pain shot through my head. Holding my head I stayed like that until I felt the bench shift as weight was placed on it.

I held my breath as I could hear my heart beat in the silence, slowly turning my head to the person who sat next to me. I relaxed as I seen that it wasn't Vergil. I relaxed on the bench as I looked up to the stars, movement from my neighbour caught me off guard as he copied my movements.

Ignore him Olwen, just ignore him.

I continued watching the stars but soon risked a glance at my neighbour. He was a young man, looked like he had a rough time due to his appearance. Jeans, vest, jacket and boots, the colours unknown due the nightfall. His profile looked so familiar I had to look a little closer to make sure I hadn't mistaken him for someone else. He smirked before turning to me, causing me to blush and look away.

"Ah come on!" I heard him smirk, "are we really back to this?"

I risked another glance at him, he was to close for comfort, "I'm sorry but can you leave me alone please," I said standing up and walking away, hugging myself to keep warm as the night air sunk in.

I felt something heavy land on my shoulders before I was pulled into a hug, "Your freezing and you're the one telling me I need to dress warmer"

I roughly pulled myself from his grasp, causing the jacket to fall off my shoulders, "Leave me alone," I shouted, "I don't know who you are"

"Olwen, it's me," he placed his hands on his chest to indicate himself. I took a better look at him. His face looked so familiar, but it was different at the same time. He had a small scar on his right eye, white mohawk hair and blue eyes. With the light of the street lamp I could see that he wore a grey vest and your typical coloured blue jeans. What stood out the most was the red pendant that he had around his neck. I remember seeing this but different.

After a while of silence I whispered, "Vergil?"

He laughed in response as I took a step back. once he had calmed down he spoke through chuckles, "Try again sweetheart,"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," I panicked taking a few steps back only to trip over the jacket and land rather heavy on the ground.

The man crouched down in front of me, "You really don't know who I am do you?" I shook my head while mouthing 'sorry'. He held out his hand for me in which I took and he pulled me to my feet, "well sweetheart, my name is Dante,"

* * *

Thank you for reading. remember to review. :)


End file.
